


Bending Boundaries

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Insecurity, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo's sudden insecurity nearly ruins his entire weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr request: [kurosuga 60](http://pornorosso.tumblr.com/post/147364026241/abo-starters-send-one-for-my-muses-reaction)
> 
> I'm accepting requests so if you have a pairing you want to see for one of the prompts, just let me know! (I don't write all pairings, though, but try your luck.) Also I'd be glad if you requested something other than kurosuga.

“Be a good omega and bend over,” Suga said the moment the door clacked closed behind them.

Kuroo turned around to look at his boyfriend in surprise.

“Do I have to repeat myself?” Suga asked.

Kuroo was stunned to silence. He shook his head and turned around. He wasn’t sure how the alpha wanted him, and suddenly he was very much aware of the fact that Suga’s eyes were on him. He was overcome by the kind of insecurity he had never felt before, and would have never cared to experience either. He took a tentative step towards the bed, thinking that he would bend over it, when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Suga turned Kuroo around and took a gentle hold of his face.

“What’s wrong, Tetsurou?” the alpha asked.

“Nothing”, Kuroo said, and wanted it to be true.

Suga’s thumbs were caressing his cheeks.

“That’s a lie, isn’t it,” the alpha said softly. “Talk to me.”

Kuroo stayed quiet, looking into his boyfriend’s worried eyes and tried to turn his feelings into words. Suga walked him to the bed and sat him down before sitting right next to him and taking a hold of his hands.

“You didn’t like that?” Suga asked, and Kuroo noticed a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “I’m sorry. I should have asked you first. I just thought… Because you said you wanted me to take more control, I thought…”

“It’s not your fault,” Kuroo interrupted before the alpha could blame everything on himself.

The silence between them was difficult and filled with anxiety.

“I just suddenly thought,” Kuroo said, “what if I can’t be the omega you want me to be.”

Suga looked him in the eyes, searching for something. Kuroo wanted to avert his gaze, wanted to close his eyes altogether and imagine that nothing had happened. He wanted to go a couple of minutes back and bend over immediately to avoid such a stupid conversation.

“You would never disappoint me,” Suga said. “If you don’t want to bend over for me, I won’t be disappointed. If you do, I won’t be disappointed.”

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo said and pulled away from Suga’s hold. “This was so stupid. I don’t know why I suddenly felt like that.”

“It’s not stupid,” Suga argued, but didn’t push further when Kuroo turned to look at him.

Kuroo knew he had just made Suga feel bad, and he hated it. He wanted to fix things, but the more the silence stretched on the less his thoughts were going anywhere.

“Do you want me to leave?” Suga asked when Kuroo stayed quiet.

“You just got here,” Kuroo said. “I want you to stay. I want to spend this weekend with you just like we had planned.”

“But you don’t want to have sex?” Suga continued.

Kuroo shook his head.

“I want to have sex, Koushi,” he said and took a hold of Suga’s hand. “I want you so bad, Alpha.”

“No, stop,” Suga said and blinked rapidly, turning his head away. “Don’t talk that way if you don’t want me to get dominant.”

Kuroo felt frustrated in a way he hadn’t felt before, and he knew it was because he had messed up. He had been looking forward to Suga’s visit, had fantasised about all the amazing things they could do while his parents were gone, but he had completely messed up before anything had even happened. Suga hadn’t been in his house for five minutes and he had already ruined it.

“Are you going to cry?” Suga suddenly asked.

“No,” Kuroo said, but he did acknowledge the fact that his eyes were unusually moist.

“Oh my god, Tetsurou,” Suga said and reached out to place a warm hand on Kuroo’s shoulder. “If you’re that upset about something you should tell me. What can I do?”

“Ask me again,” Kuroo said quietly.

“Ask you what?” Suga asked, worried eyes locked onto Kuroo’s face.

Kuroo’s heart jumped and his cheeks heated up.

“Ask me to bend over,” he said, voice still quiet.

“You’ll have to speak up,” Suga said.

Kuroo noticed the slight hesitance in the alpha’s eyes, and in order to remove all traces of it he took a deep breath and spoke up.

“Ask me to bend over like an omega should,” he said, and swallowed immediately after.

Kuroo was nervous. He had never felt that nervous with Suga before, not even before their first time. He was silently praying that Suga couldn’t see it.

“Bend over for me, Omega,” Suga said and looked into Kuroo’s eyes.

Kuroo bit his lower lip and turned around, settling onto the bed on his hands and knees.

“That’s a good boy,” Suga said and Kuroo could hear a smile in his voice.

The next thing he knew was Suga’s hands on his ass, sliding against it, testing the firmness of his muscles.

“Don’t you want me to get undressed?” Kuroo asked and looked back to the alpha whose eyes were focused on his hand on Kuroo’s ass.

“Don’t question me,” Suga said, and there was a hint of danger in his voice, the way it got when he was getting into alpha mode, and Kuroo felt his cock stir.

Satisfied with the answer Kuroo turned to face forward again and focused on the feeling of Suga’s warm hands touching him. He wanted more, he wanted skin contact, but he was going to wait. He was going to be good.

Suga took his time fondling Kuroo’s ass, hands moving firmly around, thumbs occasionally stopping to tease the crack. Kuroo felt himself getting wet as his cock hardened in expectation. He heard rustling from behind but didn’t turn to look. He had been told to bend over. He wasn’t allowed to look.

The air was getting thicker and thicker with alpha pheromones that made Kuroo’s heart beat harder. His chest tightened with arousal, nipples rubbing against his shirt and muscles waiting to be told to work.

All of a sudden Suga’s warmth disappeared from behind him. Kuroo stayed still but wondered what was happening. He resisted the urge to turn around and see what the alpha was up to.

“You’re such a good omega,” Suga said, voice velvety and thick, and Kuroo felt a hand in his hair.

Suga was standing next to the bed close to Kuroo’s head. His hands stroked the omega’s hair before taking a hold of his head to turn it around. Kuroo was facing Suga’s hardening cock, and as he looked up he saw that the alpha was now completely naked. Suga took a hold of his cock with one hand and gave it a jerk.

“Do you want some of this?” the alpha asked, eyes cast down as Kuroo looked up to his face through his lashes.

“Yes,” he replied and licked his lips.

Suga held Kuroo’s face with both hands again, thumbs brushing over the corners of the omega’s mouth.

“You can have it,” the alpha said calmly and guided Kuroo’s head forward.

Kuroo eagerly opened his mouth and closed his eyes when Suga guided his cock in. He had always loved the feeling of Suga’s heaviness on his tongue, the texture of it filling his entire mouth as the taste made him want more. He allowed Suga to push in deep, mouth opening wider to fit in as much as he possibly could.

When the alpha stopped moving Kuroo opened his eyes and looked up. His breathing was speeding up as he thought about how filthy he must have looked with his mouth filled with cock and eyes still pleading for more. He waited for the little nod that Suga eventually gave before sucking on the hard flesh, pulling his head away with Suga’s hands holding him by the hair before pushing closer to the alpha’s hips again, swallowing as much as he could and then some.

Face fucking was something Kuroo had thoroughly enjoyed ever since he had first tried it, and he knew that Suga was very much aware of this. He was glad that the alpha had decided to go for it after the weird situation Kuroo had caused just a moment ago, as he now felt himself completely relaxing, willing to embarrass himself if necessary.

After Kuroo had been sucking Suga’s cock for a while, getting more used to it, Suga took a firmer hold of his head, fists almost pulling on his hair with how tight they were. Kuroo shivered with the feeling on his scalp and looked up when Suga rolled his hips forward. The alpha started slow, not pushing much farther than Kuroo had taken him before, but he built up his thrusts to hit deeper until Kuroo was gagging as the tip of the alpha’s cock was hitting the back of his throat. Kuroo struggled slightly, but Suga’s hold was strong, and there was nothing for the omega to do but take it.

Suga’s cock was sliding deep down Kuroo’s throat. It was starting to feel like the omega might suffocate, tears collecting to the corners of his eyes as he tried to cough around the thick cock. Just before Kuroo was going to signal Suga about his discomfort the alpha pulled completely out, leaving Kuroo couching and gagging. The alpha’s hands were holding his head up by the hair, and the sting of it balanced the uncomfortable feeling of his throat being raw and a mixture of saliva and pre-come dripping to his chin.

When Kuroo felt that he could breathe again he looked up to the alpha standing next to him, cock still as hard as ever and glistening with Kuroo’s saliva. Suga let go of his hair and moved his hands to the omega’s cheeks, gently stroking them and wiping some spit from the corner of his mouth.

“You’re so good to me,” Suga praised. “You’re such a good omega, taking me so well.”

Kuroo felt weak as a wave of arousal shook his body. He didn’t say anything, merely looked into his alpha’s eyes as Suga wiped his tears away.

“You’re not really crying, are you?” Suga asked.

“No,” Kuroo croaked out, and Suga bent down to kiss his sloppy lips.

“I’m going to reward you,” the alpha whispered against Kuroo’s mouth.

Kuroo whimpered, his mouth still open, and Suga smiled at him in an angelic way, lips glistening with pre-come that had been on Kuroo’s mouth.

Suga let go of Kuroo’s face and moved back. Kuroo turned to look at him for a brief moment as he settled onto the bed behind him, before looking to the front again. His arms were shaking with extortion, and he wondered if he was allowed to slump down to lie on his chest.

Before Kuroo could decide whether he should ask or not his thoughts were distracted by Suga’s hands on his hips, pulling his jeans and underwear over his ass.

“This is such a good look for you,” Suga said with a giggle.

The alpha gently slapped Kuroo’s ass and Kuroo whined.

“You’re into that?” Suga said thoughtfully, and Kuroo knew that one day he would be facing Suga’s hand slapping his ass again.

Suga giggled again before placing a soft kiss onto the same spot he had just slapped. His fingers pried Kuroo’s cheeks apart, revealing his wet entrance.

“What a filthy boy,” Suga crooned. “You got so turned on from just sucking me.”

Kuroo shivered as Suga traced a finger over his puckered hole that was twitching in anticipation.

“You think you could take me in raw?” Suga asked.

“Y- yes,” Kuroo whimpered, even the thought pushing him towards the edge.

Suga’s thumbs were keeping Kuroo spread, and soon the omega felt the tip of a hard cock pushing against his slicky entrance. It took a bit of work from Suga to breach the tight muscle with his thick cock, but when he managed he didn’t hold back. Kuroo moaned loudly when he was suddenly completely filled by the hard cock. He couldn’t hold himself up any longer, arms giving out, and he fell face first onto the bed.

“Careful,” Suga said and reached out to stroke Kuroo’s temple. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

Kuroo turned his head to the side and Suga continued stroking him for a while.

“It feels good,” Kuroo said, although he wasn’t quite sure if he was referring to the cock inside him or the gentle touch of Suga’s hands on his cheek.

“You feel good,” Suga replied with a genuine smile. “Is it okay to move?”

Kuroo nodded and buried his face into his pillow as Suga took a hold of his hips and pulled out only to quickly push back in.

The alpha set a quick pace right from the beginning, and it didn’t take long before Kuroo was shooting his load on his pants and shirt. Suga eased up for a little moment to let him settle before pounding into him with strength. He took a hold of Kuroo’s hair and pulled his head up from the pillow. Kuroo moaned so loud he was sure that the neighbours could hear him.

Kuroo orgasmed a second time when Suga reached his release and pushed in with a different angle as his knot anchored them together, fist still tightly in Kuroo’s hair. Kuroo listened to the alpha pant with his eyes closed. Suga lowered his head down to the bed before letting go of his hair.

“Sorry,” Suga said, and Kuroo turned to look at his sweaty face.

“What for?” he asked. “Making me feel amazing?”

Suga laughed weakly, still trying to find his breath.

“I knotted you without asking if it was okay,” Suga clarified.

Kuroo humphed.

“Do you have any idea how amazing it feels to have your huge knot inside me,” he said. “You always have my permission to knot me.”

Suga sighed and lowered Kuroo’s hips with himself onto the bed.

“It feels good to be stuck inside you,” the alpha said and pulled Kuroo closer.

Kuroo groaned in his throat and gladly let Suga hug him.

“I love you, Koushi,” he said.

He heard Suga lift his upper body up to look at him. He could feel the alpha’s eyes on his face, but couldn’t make himself look back at him.

“Tetsurou,” Suga called.

Kuroo was still reluctant but turned his head slightly to catch the alpha’s eyes.

“I love you too,” Suga said and reached down to place a gentle kiss onto the omega’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally Kuroo got lucky and then he nearly ruined it.
> 
> I was going to write a filthy porn piece and then on the fourth paragraph Kuroo decided that nope. At least I eventually got there.
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
